


Nagicy

by Sophie_Doki_Doki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Chaos, F/M, OHHHHHHHHHH, Oneshot, magikona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Doki_Doki/pseuds/Sophie_Doki_Doki
Summary: A birthday story for my lovely cynyan~ASDFGHJKIUYTRESDFGHJUYTRESDFGHJIUYGFDSWERFGHJK





	Nagicy

**Author's Note:**

> KYAAAAAAAAAA HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE!!!! I hope you enjoy this fluffy little story~  
> I wrote it all in one sitting so i apoligize if grammar doesn't exist lol i dont even remember what i wrote XD  
> BUT YO ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope it makes you smile!!

It was a sunshiny day when our lovely Cynyan was walking home from class. She had just finished her AP studio art for the day and was very exhausted. She liked that class a lot. But it stressed her out like hell. Cute little birdies chirp-chirped as she walked along the sidewalk. She couldn’t wait to get home to her cute doggo.

                Yet suddenly, out of fucking nowhere, she heard a voice.

                “HEY GIRL! HANDS UP!”

                “Huh?” Cynyan turned around, confused. Her pretty brown eyes widened. But before she could react, she was suddenly tackled by some skinny white boy.

                “Hello! My angel!” Cheered Nagi Rokuya, who suddenly hugged her. He cradled her to his chest warmly. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

                Cynyan fucking flipped out. She didn’t have to wonder who the blonde dork embracing her was. She knew instantly. She could always recognize that happy voice. “Are you….Nagi Rokuya!?” She was stunned.

                Nagi pulled away from her. “YES!” He exclaimed, eyes sparkling like stars. “Wow! I am so surprised you have recognized me! Though I suppose it is natural, since I am so beautiful.” He suddenly reached out and grabbed her left hand. He lifted it to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. “It is an honor to meet you, beautiful mademoiselle.”

                Cynyan’s heart was going doki doki. She couldn’t believe her eyes! Her favorite idol in the world was standing right in front of her! And he was showering her with affection! Head spinning with a million questions, she nervously pulled her hand away. “I-I’m sorry. Are you really… Nagi Rokuya? Idolish7’s Nagi Rokuya? Is this a dream? Oh no. I stayed up too late drawing last night…” She assumed.

“No, no! It’s not a dream! Also please go easy on yourself and get some rest!” Nagi waved his arms around. He smiled at her charmingly. That precious Nagi smile that could cheer anyone up. “I am truly Idolish7’s Nagi Rokuya desu! And I’m here to wish you a happy birthday! You are one of our dedicated fans, yes? I’ve seen so online! Since you seemed so lovely and cute, I wanted to meet you! Dear girl.” He winked at her.

Cynyan felt an arrow pierce her heart when Nagi winked at her. It was such a charming wink, just like the one her Nagi nui did. She melted. “You mean my twitter?” she asked.

Cynyan loved Idolish7. They had been her favorite idol group for a while, and they truly meant the world to her. She was especially fond of the Pythagoras Trio, of Mitsuki, Nagi, and Yamato. She was pretty much the Pythag Queen on twitter. uwu. Yet she couldn’t believe her absolute best boy was suddenly standing right in front of her! AND FLIRTING!!!

                “OF COURSE!” Nagi exclaimed. “It is destiny we happen to be walking the same path today! Destiny between lovers!”

                Cynyan was still so fucking confused. Everyone knew Nagi was a lady’s man. He flirted with plenty of women, and loved charming all the female fans of Idolish7. Perhaps he was just flirting with her because it was in his personality. Cynyan assumed as much, anyways.

                Little did she know that what Nagi felt for her was so much more.

                “Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday! I’m honored!” She smiled. “H-“

                “OK! DATE NIGHT NO JIKAN DESU!!!” Nagi suddenly exclaimed. He grabbed Cynyan’s hand again and suddenly began pulling her away. “Come on, come on! We are going to go on a SPECIAL MISSION! Since it is your birthday, I want to take you on a date! OK!?”

                “Uwah!” Cynyan stumbled, forced to follow after the handsome boy. It had happened so fast. She could hardly keep up. “Wait what!?” She yelled.

                “Don’t worry! I will take you somewhere nice! We shall make this the happiest birthday ever!” Nagi cheered, pulling her along. His hand was quite large compared to hers. But it was nice to hold and made Cynyan blush.

                “A date?” She asked. She decided to go along with Nagi’s energetic enthusiasm. After all, it wasn’t every day you got to meet your idol. She smiled in delight. “Where are we going, Nagi-san?”

                Nagi continued to run, pulling her around town at the speed of light. They nyoomed past people, shops, and practically everywhere that would be nice for a date. Nagi looked over his shoulder as he ran, eyes sparkling at her with eagerness. “Oh! It is a surprise! Close your eyes, my princess!”

                Our lovely was Cynyan was hesitant, but she decided to comply. Nagi was too precious to disappoint. She obeyed and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, they arrived.

                “OKAAAY!!” Nagi announced. He stepped in front of her. “On the count of three, open your eyes onegaishimas!” He begged. “Ready? One, two, THREE!”

                Cynyan blinked her eyes open, not knowing what to expect. And she was 9000% shocked when she saw what was in front of her. They were standing in front of an Animate store, which happened to have many posters for a Magical Kokona sale in the windows. She titled her head to the side. “Um.”

                “Isn’t it WONDERFUL!?” Nagi spun around like an idiot. He was like a yellow noodle flopping in the wind. “Kokona just happens to have a sale on your birthday! OHHHHHHH MY GOD! It’s truly magic!” He continued noodling around.

                People walking by were starting to stare. Cynyan blushed awkwardly and poked Nagi’s arm. “Can you shut the fuck up.”

                “Sorry.”

                “I’d love to go to Animate with you, Nagi-san. It’s not my first idea of a date, I suppose. But I’m just happy to spend time with you,” Cynyan smiled nicely.

                Nagi turned to face her. Shockingly, his expression was a bit more serious. And upon further inspection, one could see that the Northmarean man was flustered. He found her precious smile to be adorable. He loved Cynyan so much and wanted to make her happy. He quickly opened the door to the store and held it for her. “I’m glad! Well then, after you. My lady.” He bowed in a princely manner, gesturing for her to walk in.

                Cynyan giggled. “Thank you, Nagi-san.” She entered the store.

                Inside, it was an otaku’s paradise. There were dozens of aisle filled with manga and light novels. Shelves displayed cute plushies and beautiful figurines. And of course, there was a large CD and DVD section, featuring all the popular titles and franchises at the time. Cynyan thought she was in heaven. She looked over at Nagi to see what he thought. And the dude was physically shaking with excitement. Literally about to fucking erupt.

                “Um. Nagi-san? Are you o-?”

                “RESCUE RANGERSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! GOOOOOOOOO!” Nagi took off running into the depths of weeb hell.

                “Ah! Nagi-san!” Cynyan gasped. She watched as the blonde male ran into one of the aisles and vanished before her eyes. She swallowed nervously. “Nagi-san!” She decided to chase after him.

                It took a few minutes, as our lovely Cynyan began wandering the area, searching for the sixth member of Idolish7. She walked past lots of merchandise from a few titles she enjoyed. Yet just when she stopped to look at some of the cool stuff, she was suddenly startled:

                “SURPRISE DESU!”

                “AAAAAAAAA!” Cynyan fucking screamed.

                Nagi laughed. He had jumped out of one of the aisles and scared her with the body pillow he was holding. “Do not fear, my girl! It is I! Your prince!” He winked at her again. Please tell him to stop winking. “I have decided to buy this Kokona body pillow for you!”

                Cynyan was breathing hard, trying to calm down from the fright he had just given her. She swallowed uneasily when she saw the body pillow Naggo boi was holding. “What? Um, you don’t have to do that.”

                “Yes! I do! It is your birthday and I plan to buy you everything in the store-!”

                “-Really?”

                “-that is Kokona related!”

                “Oh…” Cynyan realized. Yet instead of being annoyed, she suddenly smiled. Nagi was absolutely precious and she adored everything about him. His energetic voice, his cheerful laugh, and the adorable way his eyes sparkled like stars when he was excited. Today, all those beautiful Nagi emotions were all for her. She smiled up at him brightly. “Thank you, Nagi-san!”

                Nagi’s sapphire eyes widened. He was so lovestruck, he even dropped the body pillow. “OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JESUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!”

                “Uwah! Wh-wha!? What!?” Cynyan gasped, not understanding that he just fell in love with her a million times over.

                “You are so CUTE!!!” Nagi exclaimed. He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. He did it so swift and perfect, as if her waist were made for his hands. He laughed in delight as he spun her around in a circle, like a real prince. “I love you!”

                “U-uwahh, N-Nagi-san…!” Cynyan was frightened at first. She clung to Nagi desperately as she was princess carried around. Yet she couldn’t help but smile. Her heart soared as he showered her with affection, cradling her close. “Y-you shouldn’t say phrases like that so easily… people could get the wrong idea…”

                “OH!” Nagi laughed, putting her back down. He patted her head. “But I truly mean my words! From the bottom of my heart, I am in love with you! You’ve been a fan of mine for a while, and I treasure your support!” He declared. “It is because of fans like you that I am able to smile each day with my dear friends! PLUS YOU DRINK LOTS OF MITSUKI-RESPECTING-JUICE AND I LOVE THAT.”

                “Yeah Mitsuki-respecting-juice is my favorite flavor,” Cynyan replied. She blushed as he patted her head. “Oh, I see… fans like me…”

                Nagi nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! But you are my absolute favorite fan!” He suddenly placed his hand under her chin. He titled her face upward so they could make proper eye contact. He was absolutely gorgeous up close. Cynyan never dreamed she would be able to stand this close to her idol one day. It felt like a real fairy tale. “I love you more than there are stars in the sky! My princess!” He suddenly leaned in.

                Cynyan’s eyes went wide. Yet she couldn’t react before Nagi’s gentle lips pressed against hers. In that moment, she felt the earth stop moving beneath her feet. The Northmarean prince gently held her waist with one hand, as he caressed the side of her face with the other. He treated her so soft and fragile, as if she were made of glass. As if she were the most precious thing in the world to him, worth more than any anime figurines. His lips were incredibly soft, and glided across hers with ease. Gracefully and elegantly. Nagi was an _amazing_ kisser. And his lips fit with hers like a perfect puzzle.

 In that moment, it truly felt as though the stars themselves had aligned to bring them together.

 

                Our prince and princess spent the rest of the day running around Animate and having fun. Talking, and laughing about anything and everything. Nagi practically bought her the whole store. By the end of the day, they had a total of 666 shopping bags. Cynyan had no idea how to bring everything home. So Nagi offered to help her. But the idea of Nagi entering her bedroom made her nearly combust.

                The two were walking to the door, when:

                “Woah, it’s the new seiyuu event I’ve been looking for.” Cynyan gasped, stopping to pick up one of the CDs.

                “Oh! Is it from a Magikona event!?” Nagi boasted, thinking literally everything was about Kokona. “Did you know Mitsuki is in Magikona? OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD IT IS SO UNFAIR!!!!!”

                Cynyan shook her head. “Actually it’s a Takuya Eguchi CD.”

                “Who is Takuya Eguchi?” Nagi asked.

                “Mitsu, look! Finally. There he is!”

                “Shit! Oi, Nagi! We’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

                Two voices suddenly called from down the aisle. Cynyan’s pythag instincts began tingling. She promptly turned to the left and felt her heart stop when she saw none other than Yamato Nikaido and Mitsuki Izumi standing there. Her eyes widened with shock.

                “OH! Hello dear friends!” Nagi waved, happy to see his idolmates. “Did you not see my message in rabbit chat? Mitsuki, why do you look so angr- OWWWW OWW OW OWWWWWWWWW!!!”

                “NAAAAGIIIIII!!!” Mitsuki roared, jumping on Nagi’s back aggressively. “Yamato and I have been looking for you all day! All you sent in rabbit chat was the wink emoji and a Kokona sticker that said ‘believe in yourself’ damn it!”

                “Ahhh! Mitsuki, it is important to believe in oneself!” Nagi sobbed as Mitsuki scrambled around him in a frenzy.

                Cynyan stood there, watching. She couldn’t believe she was seeing the real Yamato and Mitsuki. They were so pretty in real life. She must have been staring, because Yamato suddenly spoke up.

                “Haha. These guys are pretty crazy, huh? Sorry if Nagi dragged you around all day.” He grinned at her. “I hope you won’t sue us because it’s not Takanashi Production’s fault that Nagi is an idiot,” He teased.

“Um,” Cynyan said nervously.

“Hey. You’re pretty cute. Damn, Nagi didn’t tell me the girl he was after was this hot…” Yamato smirked, approaching Cynyan closer. “Nikaido Yamato. Nice to meet you.”

“Ah!” Cynyan gasped, getting cornered until her back hit the shelf. “Hi. I know who you are, Yamato-san. I’m a big fan of Idolish7! Nice to meet you!”

Mitsuki was still attacking Nagi. Yet he perked up when he heard the conversation going on. “Ehh? Hey! You’re that artist on twitter!” He recognized. He jumped off of Nagi and ran up to her. “I hope Nagi didn’t give you trouble today. Oh that’s right, it’s your birthday! Happy birthday!” He smiled brightly, throwing his cute little arms into the air.

Cynyan’s heart raced. Mitsuki was shorter than her and it made her blush. “Thank you! Nice to meet you, Mitsuki-san! I’m a big fan!”

Mitsuki chuckled in delight. “Haha. She’s cute! Hey, just Mitsuki is fine!” He replied. He could tell Cynyan was a lot like him. He felt connected to her. “So have you had cake yet? I wonder if manager will let you come to the dorm and I can bake you a cake. Would you like that?”

“Oi, Mitsu. Since when do you pick up girls in anime stores? I thought that was Nagi’s thing,” Yamato teased.

“EHH!?” Mitsuki blushed brightly. “I-I’m not doing anything weird! Shut up!”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I will not lose to you, Mitsuki! Nor you, Yamato!” Nagi suddenly interjected. Without warning, he snaked his arm around Cynyan’s waist and pulled her in protectively. “She is my girl! My angel! I would not give her up for all the Kokona seasons in the world!” he declared.

There was a moment of silence as everyone processed how deep that statement was.

“Woah,” Mitsuki and Yamato said in unison.

The Northmarean man nodded with confidence. “I love her very much. Our hearts are connected by the red string of fate! I will do anything for her. Because she is… my princess!” He looked at Cynyan adoringly.

Cynyan perked up at Nagi’s heartfelt words. They were truly so genuine and special. It was in that moment when she realized how much Nagi cared for her. “Nagi-san…” She whispered, gazing into his eyes.

Nagi smiled that bright Nagi smile. “I love you!”

Yamato sighed, crossing his beefy arms over his chest. “I guess you two are a pretty cute couple. Hell, I’ve never met someone who can tolerate Nagi for so long. You two are perfect together,” He chuckled. “What do you think, Mitsu?”

Mitsuki was staring at the lovey-dovey couple with wide eyes. He saw their compatibility and the way they clearly loved one another. Yet he suddenly clenched his hands into fists, and looked down. Could it be… Mitsuki had feelings for our lovely Cynyan as well?

“Oh, Mitsuki! There is no need to be depressed! I still love you with all my heart!” Nagi proclaimed.

“Th-that’s not why I’m…!” Mitsuki blushed deeply. He sighed. “Oi, Nagi. I’ll have you know that I treasure fans like her the most. I will not lose to you either,” He vowed. He suddenly looked over at Cynyan and smiled in determination. “Next time, I’ll be the one to make her smile.”

Cynyan perked up. “Mitsuki…”

“I wanna date her too,” Yamato interjected.

Nagi’s face suddenly lit up and he threw his arms into the air excitedly. “OH! I know! We can have a FOURSOME DESU!” He proclaimed. “OH YES!”

“WHAT!?” Yamato yelled

“WHAT!?” Cynyan yelled.

“ZWS[EKO[FE5R7EPF’W]]P;WR[EPG6KR,]’OEDP[G+P53GBE[PS;V]WRV;[L[`[WF,1L[3QEPM`L[2K,E2G[L’GPKEB[R;QHVIWYBHA;’OP98BFP’]WFU!” Mitsuki yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAPPY BIRTHDAY CYNYAN!!  
> I hope you have an amazing day and eat lots of sweets!! May the sun shine brightly for you! You're a very special friend of mine (you're the mitsu to my nagi!) and I hope this oneshot made you smile. Kyaaaaaaaa have a wonderful day babe!! I love you!


End file.
